


What's a Family?

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: For the prompt: mpegBond suddenly couldn’t remember anything about pregnant people or what they looked like at any stage. “How far along?”





	What's a Family?

Bond was usually careful. Maybe not with his own safety on the job, but that hardly mattered. It was his life to lose. But off the clock he was a little more careful. He was especially careful when he hooked up with his coworkers. His coworkers that were in charge of keeping him safe and building him guns, even more so.

He slept with the coworker that was responsible for building his guns and keeping him alive the night before he left on a three-month deep-cover mission in Moscow. It was a nice way to pass the time and release some stress and luckily for him that was all Q had wanted too. 

When he got back was when things got a little more complicated. His mission had stretched into almost five months instead of three and he was tired, bruised, and a little hungover when he walked into Q-Branch to return his gun. 

When Bond strode into Q-Branch Q was sitting on a chair for once, one that looked to have proper back support and everything. It wasn’t until Q stood that Bond understood why. Q was wearing a cardigan that from the amount of times Bond had been forced to look at it he’d guess was a favorite, but under it was a polo shirt, stretched across his protruding stomach. “Are you pregnant?” Bond asked before he could fully stop himself. Maybe he wasn’t hungover. Maybe he was still drunk.

“That’s not a very polite thing to ask, 007,” Q said, without seeming phased. He took the gun case and popped it open to check that everything was still there. For once, everything was. “But if you must know, yes.”

Bond suddenly couldn’t remember anything about pregnant people or what they looked like at any stage. “How far along?” 

Q rolled his eyes and made his way over to the station where he could log the gun back in and set it for maintenance without worrying if Bond would follow. “About four months,” Q said, without taking his eyes off his work. 

Bond dropped his voice to a whisper, given that most other people were working with headphones in Bond only worried a little about being overheard. “Do you know who the father is?”

Q looked up, clearly baffled by the question, like it was unreasonable for Bond to want to know. He didn’t bother to lower his voice. “Yes. I am. Has medical cleared you?”

“Yes,” Bond said, shaking off the question. “The other father. The one who put you in this…condition.”

“Condition?” Q dropped his voice to a whisper but didn’t move any closer. “007, just because a person fucked me doesn’t mean they’re someone I want my child to look at as a father figure.” 

Bond took a deep breath. He had a child. Q was pregnant with his child. “You can’t do this on your own, Q.”

“Just because I’m not doing it with you doesn’t mean that I’m doing it alone.” Q finished logging in the gun. “Now, you might want to go back to medical. Or at least get some rest.” 

For a second Bond didn’t have the words to express any of the millions of questions running through his brain. It wasn’t a common occurrence, but usually when it did happen, he covered for it better than with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. “How did this even happen?”

Q sighed and looked frustrated which really wasn’t fair considering he’d had months to process this and Bond had known for roughly three minutes. “I don’t know. It was your condom so maybe buy a fresh pack before your next go around. Now, unless you have something mission related you need to discuss get out of my branch.” Q turned his back to him and walked back to his desk, waddling a little as he went. 

Bond left, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he simultaneously had a kid and didn’t.


End file.
